Magic and Dragons
by ElvishJedi1
Summary: Two cousins/best friends(when they aren't arguing) somehow end up in Alagaesia, in the middle of a war between dragons and elves. Could it get any worse? They end up teaming up with a young elf named Eragon. Together the three with their dragons must stop the war before the war brings about the extinction of both sides. (Sequel to my avengers "Reality Check") T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANT! READ: Hello viewers of my story. This is a sequel to my avengers story "Reality Check". If you have not read it already please do so or this story will be very confusing. Therefore, if you read this story without having read "Reality Check" you are not allowed to complain about it being confusing. If you have read it and still find this story confusing feel free to say so in a review I will do my best to make you not confused. I Apologize if you find "Reality Check" to be boring or confusing and for all its inconsistency. However you find it much harder to understand this story without having read "Reality Check". So READ it before continuing!**_

 _ **So now that only those who have read "Reality Check" are here I can continue. As a reminder this is one of the four sequels and will follow Kateri and Alicia. Look for the other stories on my profile. The prophecy below is... oh forget it read about the prophecy in one of the other stories I sick of writing this for every single story.**_

Przyjdzie dzień, kiedy bohaterowie powstanie ponownie.

Kiedy wszystko zaczyna spadać do zła i chaos,

Siedem dziewcząt wzrośnie do przynieść pokój i porządek.

 _Dwa będzie korzystać z magii, świata, są one._

Jeden będzie lodu, natomiast druga jest ogień. 5

Jeden będzie kontrolować wszystkie obiekty.

Podczas gdy inny kontroli umysłów.

Wreszcie ich przywódca, będzie gwiazdą przepowiedni.

Nie bójcie się, gdy zapada ciemność,

Dla światło i porządek powróci. 10

The day will come when heroes rise again.

When everything begins to fall into evil and chaos,

Seven girls will rise to bring peace and order.

 _Two will use the magic of the world, they are in._

One will be ice, while the second is the fire. 5

One will control all objects,

While another controls minds.

Finally, their leader will be the star prophecy.

Do not be afraid, when darkness falls,

For light and order returns. 10

Chapter One

Kateri

I was walking around the house doing nothing in particular. Yeah, I know, a boring way to start off the story, but it's true. Today was my sister's birthday party and my hand hurt from having to squeeze all the frosting for the grass on the cake. Well, at least most of it. I was technically not invited to the party, and would be leaving to hang out with Alicia they showed up. I already had all my stuff packed for that too. In short I was bored.

My sister was staring out the front window watching for her friends, when she suddenly got up and ran to the front door. "Zee's here," she yelled as she opened the door and ran outside.

I didn't bother going outside. Instead I just waited for them to come back inside and helped Zee put her pillow and suitcase to the side. My sister was having a slumber party, in case you didn't figure that out already.

Not long after Aris and Acer showed up followed by Clara and Alicia. We all hurried inside after Caroline introduced everybody to everybody they didn't know (this excluded me entirely because I already knew everyone and everyone knew me) to escape the summer heat. The heat is the main downside to living in Phoenix.

Dad arrived with the snacks a few minutes later and Caroline decided to make a big deal about how the snack had arrived after all her guests. And she calls me overly dramatic! She might how been joking though.

When we all sat down in the living room Caroline started yelling at Alicia and I to stop eating the snacks, since we weren't actually part of her party. I was kind of surprised she didn't just tell me to leave the room. Dad must of told her to let us hang out with them till we left. Caroline can be so bossy at times, make that most of the time.

"We're leaving in a few minutes," my aunt told me and Alicia.

"Okay" we responded before returning to the conversation with Zee. We were trying to convince her that Jedi's were good, not evil, but she was being stubborn.

We never got to finish that argument because we suddenly pulled into the portal thing. As it turned out my sister had made the portal, to get us to her… star? Yeah her explanation as to what was happening made no sense at all.

After lots of yelling in large room we landed in Caroline attempted to explain what was going on though I have a feeling no one understood a thing she said. I know didn't, and she's my sister.

Anyway she didn't even get to finish what she was trying to tell us because the place started shaking like crazy. Caroline yelled at us to hold hands. Thanks to all the shaking though I was only able to grab Alicia, who was right next to me, before being pulled into what felt like another portal.

All I could think about was how many more portals are we going to go through in one day. This was the second one in ten minutes.

 _ **So I hope you liked the chapter. Don't tell the other people I said this, but this is probably the only squeal you can get away with not having read "Reality Check". However if you wish to read the other three related stories than you need to read "Reality Check".**_

 ** _All comments, suggestions, and questions please put in the magical box below, and have a fabulous day. ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is chapter two. I hope you like it. Just so you know I tend to write my chapters between 1,000 and 1,300 words so if it starts to get longer then that I cut the chapter off and save it for the next one. Also this story may take a little bit to really pick up._**

Chapter Two

Alicia

I opened my eyes and blinked as my eyes adjusted to light. I must have gotten knocked out when… well whatever it was that happened. I looked around and found Kateri still knocked out on a ground a few feet away from me. Other than that we appeared to be alone in the forest. The forest looked a lot like the forest near my house, probably because it was mostly pine trees.

The only problem was I had no idea where we were or how to get back home. I wasn't actually sure we could get back home. Ok, that wasn't our only problem, our other main problem was how in the world we were going to survive. I don't know about you, but I'm not exactly an outdoorsy sort of person. Kateri isn't much of one either, but at least she had done more camping than me and did archery. Not like that was going to do us any real good, especially since she was still unconscious.

Eventually I decided I won't be able to get anything useful done till I got Kateri awake. I got up a bit too quickly though and had to steady myself against a tree. _My head hurts._ Was all I could process for several seconds as the world spun around me. Thankfully the sensation quickly went away, but my head still hurt a lot. I felt the back of my head and winced as my fingers brushed along the bump forming there.

I tried to shake Kateri awake, but it didn't work, which was just brilliant. There was no one I could keep myself alive for very long, much less my unconscious cousin. Whose idea was it anyways to send a couple of thirteen year olds (not even I was still twelve) on their own into a forest?

The forest was quiet except for the noise I had been making. As stopped moving around and stopped to think about a way to get out of this mess, the forest fell eerily quiet. It was weird and kind of creepy. It was like all the animals had for winter except that it was summer. As I listened though I could hear the sound of running water. It didn't sound terribly far away either.

That's when I notice probably one of the luckiest things that happened that day. Somehow, (I'm not sure how) two of the snack bowls from the party had come with us to where ever we were. One had m+ms the other had pretzels. I mentally cheered and dumped the m+ms into the pretzel bowl.

I then hurried out of the clearing in search of the water, which I found in a matter of minutes. There was a small spring and I filled the metal bowl with water, thanking my luck stars we had ended near one. There was no way I would have trusted drinking from a random water source before, but I that point in time I didn't care. On the way back I probably spilled half the water in the bowl on myself. Fortunately it was still warm enough outside that it still felt nice, and didn't bother me.

I dumped the water on Kateri's head to wake her up and shouted "Surprise!"

She woke up sputtering. "What-" she began. "What the heck?"

"Sorry about that," I told her. "But you wouldn't wake up."

"So you dumped a bowl of water on me? Where are we anyhow? And where did you get the bowl?"

"Yes, I don't know, and it came with us from the party."

"Okay then. What do we do now?"

"How would I know? You're the one that gone camping."

"So have you."

"In a _trailer_ ," I reminded her. According to Kateri that wasn't 'real' camping, but it was better than sleeping in a cabin. Real camping, according to Kateri, required sleeping in a tent.

"Well every time I've gone, my parents made sure we had everything we'd need," Kateri retorted. Our voices had started to escalate in volume till we were practically yelling at each other. "And don't have anything now to begin with, so no, I don't have any idea what to do."

"And that's my fault, how exactly?"

"I never said it was your fault. Just stop thinking I have the magic answer, because I don't."

"Ok, how about we try to look on the bright side of things," I suggested after a moment.

"Such as?"

"Well there is plenty of firewood, there is a spring not too far that way, and we still have some food, even if is only pretzels and m+ms."

"If we can manage get a fire started we _might_ survive a few days, but it will probably get cold at night and we aren't exactly dress to keep warm. That's not even considering any wild animals that may harm us."

"Aren't you encouraging. You know a negative attidue is not going to help us."

"Well, it's true!" Kateri retorted. "You know, I hope we're still on planet Earth."

"What?" I exclaimed, not understanding how in the world we would not be on Earth. I mean granted, I didn't understand how we had gone from Kateri's house to a marble room to a forest, but not being on earth was taking it a bit too far. "How could we not be on Earth?"

"Well, sometimes Caroline likes to say someone went through a portal to Middle-earth or something like that when they disappear for a couple minutes. I was just wondering if that was what had happened to us."

"Unless this is a dream, I think that we can be quite certain we are still on Earth."

"Alicia, you just dumped freezing cold water on me, I'm pretty sure this is not a dream."

"Then we must be on Earth," I concluded and with the knowledge I had at that point in time it was a perfectly reasonable conclusion. "Besides don't you think that if we were on a different planet or something it would look, well, different?"

"It was a joke." Kateri exclaimed, sighing. "I didn't seriously think that we were in another world." We had never been more mistaken about something in our lives.

 _ **So I hope you liked it. Please review! There were no reviews for the last chapter so far so I have nothing to respond to so good-bye till next time. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Yah, another chapter! I don't really have anything else to say so I leave it at that._**

Chapter Three

Kateri

So basically, both Alicia and I epically fail at starting a fire. We couldn't even get a spark. I suppose it wasn't really our fault though, sense we didn't have any proper equipment to start a fire. I had seen my dad set up a fire before and watched people teach how to do it on my brother's family cub scout camping trip. But they always had lighters or matches or even something like flint and steel. We had nothing.

Let's not even mention trying to create a shelter and leave it at it did not work, ok? We did manage to clear a flat place off where we could potentially sleep, though, and had made a fire pit. We may not be great at camping, but we weren't that stupid.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Alicia asked me for what felt like the millionth. She might be my best friend, but I seriously was this close to hitting her in the face and\or yanking hard on her short brown hair. It didn't help that it was getting late and we were both tried. If it had been Caroline she would have probably shoved me into a tree by now, because four times ago I would have hit her in the face. So at least it wasn't Caroline.

"No, Alicia," I responded beyond irritated. "I have not come up with any more ideas on how to start a fire sense you last asked me _seven seconds ago_!"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to bite my head off."

"I didn't bite your head off!"

"Then stop yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you!"

"Yes you are!"

"Then you stop yelling at me!"

"That's it this is getting us nowhere! Why did I end up with you anyways I would be better off with Caroline. At least she's nicer than _you_!"

"Ha!" I shot back. "Why couldn't I end up with your sister, she's more reasonable than you!"

"Meaning she's more tolerant of your self-centered behavior!"

"Self-centered! Why you're a-" I began, but I didn't get to tell Alicia what I thought she was, because at that instant we heard a loud whoosh above us and looked up. There was several, what appeared to be either large birds or dragons flying above us. "Don't move." I whispered.

Alicia was more than willing to comply and we stayed silent until the large flying animals passed, be they large birds, dragons, or some other large flying thing.

"What, was that?" Alicia whispered, trembling.

"It I didn't know any better I'd say they were dragons."

"You think they saw us?"

"May be, but if they did, they didn't appear to care. They flew right over us. But let's keep our volume down all the same."

"Agreed"

We sat back down around fire pit where we had stacked wood log-cabin style from the sticks and leaves we had found on the ground. We also had no hatcket to cut wood with so we were stuck with what we could find or break.

"You know," I said after a while. "I almost wish we were in Alagaesia."

"Ala- what?" Alicia asked confused.

"Alagaesia"

"Why?"

"Because then I could just say Brisinger and-" I was cut off (again) as the campfire burst in to flames as if I had just used magic, which was kind of cool, but also a little creepy.

"- you could start a fire." Alicia finished.

"But that's impossible. Even if we're in Alagaesia, which we're not since it's fiction, the only humans that can use magic are dragon riders. A spark must of come off the rocks and the flame just hit the wood."

"That must be it," Alicia agreed, but I wasn't so sure of my own argument. Was it really just a coincidence?

…

Alicia

Kateri had started yelling at each other, again. We had a really bad habit of doing that when we were together for more than half an hour. How were we still best friends? No clue, but we were. Anyway, the stress of being randomly dumped in a forest with only each other and two bowls of snack food was not helping the situation. Neither were the possible concussions we both might have from being knocked out when we landed here.

Somehow we managed to start a fire which was a huge help. It had visibly burst into flames right after Kateri had said some magic word for fire from a fantasy series of some sort, which had been weird. However I had shook it off as coincidental. Kateri had told me some random explanation as to what had probably happened and I was happy to take her word for it.

The important thing was that we had a fire, for now at least to keep us warm. I didn't really care how it had started and wasn't about to start believing we had gone to some weird magical world or that Kateri could use magic in said magic world.

I really did not want to talk about how we were going to get out of this mess and neither did Kateri. We formed an unspoken agreement to save that till tomorrow when we would be less tired and more agreeable (hopefully).

We also decided not to eat much of the snack food that we had, as we would probably be more in need of the food later. We didn't have to worry about water though, that spring was really useful. Our low amount of food would be a problem though, but again that was saved for discussion the next day.

Despite being exhausted I still have a terrible time trying to get to sleep. I am used to sleeping on beds thank you very much and sleeping on the ground was a disaster. I just could not get comfortable. Kateri had more luck than me and quickly and her snoring did not help matters. I somehow finally managed to get to sleep though, after what felt like hours of restlessness.

It never occurred to our tired brains that fire left to burn through the middle of the night could attract the attention of other living beings. We didn't think like that anyways.

 _ **Who will they attract? Next chapter. Anyways I got no reviews for the last chapter, again. Come on people it's not that hard. I know people are reading my story, which is makes me happy, but no reviews which makes me sad. :( So please keep me happy or I will feel uninspired to write.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sorry that I haven't updated in months, but... yeah. Anyways I'm updating so enjoy._**

Chapter Four

Kateri

I had fallen asleep surprising well, though it probably from sheer exhaustion, after the shock that we were stuck in a forest had worn off. I had told Alicia that I was joking when I suggested we were in a different world, but I wasn't sure. After all, we had gone from our living room, to a marble room, to a forest, so it was extremely plausible that we were in a different country or possibly a different world, even if it looked an awful lot like Earth.

I was not happy however when I woke up in the middle of the night to the sounds of a wolf howling. Not to mention the fact that the fire was dying down and it was really cold. I forced myself to get up and search for some wood. There was no way I was going to let the fire that had taken us forever to get started go out. Sorry not going to happen.

As I started to walk around I heard another wolf howl, sending shivers down my back. I elected to ignore them, as there was nothing I could do about it and they sounded far enough away not to worry about.

I tripped on a branch lying on the ground and ended up biting my tongue. I decided right then that I do not like unexpected adventures. Forget all those lovely stories my sister told me about how a girl would land in a random place and then five minutes later be rescued by some good guy. Stupid fanfiction stories.

After who knows how long of stumbling around in the darkness collecting what wood I came across, I decided to go back to the fire. It may not give off that much light, but from a distance in stood out as the only light in view, which was useful. While heading back I noticed that Alicia had gotten up and could see her silhouette in partially blocking the firelight.

Alicia

I woke up in the middle of the night, and couldn't figure out why at first, till I heard the sound again, the howling of a wolf. The second time I heard it I sat straight up, unsure as what to do. The fire had started to die down and I was freezing cold. There was no way I would be going to sleep anytime soon.

"Did they wake you up too?" I heard Kateri asked from the edge of the clearing. Well it sounded about that far away, but it was too dark to be sure. Looking up I couldn't see any moon or the stars so it must have been cloudy.

"Must have," I whispered back. "Well it's that or the cold. What _are_ you doing?"

"Collecting some more firewood," she replied. "We're running a little low."

"In the dark?" I asked. "You couldn't have waited till morning, when you could see where you were going and not get lost as easily?" The last thing we needed was for us to get separated and not be able to find each other, because Kateri couldn't wait till morning to get more firewood. Besides, I don't know what Kateri was taking about. We had plenty of firewood stacked, most of which I had almost rolled into.

"Do you want to keep the fire going or not?" she asked walking towards me. "Besides, I wouldn't have gotten lost, the fire is still pretty bright and could probably be seen from pretty far away even if I did wander off." We heard another wolf howl, closer than before and we both realized something.

"Which may not be a good thing," we said at the exact same time.

"Maybe we should put out the fire," I suggested.

"And freeze?!"

"Alright, alright," I said. "But what should we do?"

We heard another wolf howl, a little too close for comfort.

"Well, maybe if we built up the fire we could use it for defense," she suggested. "I pretty sure that the wolves are close enough to be able to search us out by scent anyways." I wasn't sure the idea would work, but I didn't exactly have a better one so I helped her add wood to the fire almost burning my hand more than once. I did really not like having to be here, wherever here was.

Once the fire was back to how it had been I was feel a little better for two reasons, one I the fire lit up most of the clearing so I could see, and two I wasn't freezing cold. My spirits dropped though as I heard the sounds of wolves, very close and could faintly make them out surrounding the edges of the clearing. I was desperately hoping that Kateri's idea would work.

We did not have a chance to find out if it would work though, because at that moment the wolves all started barking and howling and ran off, for no apparent reason. It was really quite strange. I turned towards Kateri giving her a quizzical look. "What the heck," I exclaimed.

"No clue," she responded shrugging her shoulders.

"Should we be worried?" I asked, realizing that there was probably a reason the wolves had run off.

"Maybe," Kateri said, and then after a second. "Probably"

"What do you mean probably?" I asked starting to get worried again after a momentary sense of relief. A strong scent caught my attention, though for a moment I couldn't place it.

"Do you smell smoke?" Kateri asked.

I gave her a weird look. "We're standing right next to a fire. Of course I smell smoke."

"No I'm serious," Kateri insisted.

"So am I. Your point is what?" She didn't need to respond though, because I figured out what she meant as I finished the question. "Oh," was all I said.

I could start to feel the heat from something besides the campfire and it was only a second before we heard the roar of the flames.

"Run!" Kateri yelled, and we both took off as fast as we could.

 ** _So what did you think? They'll be meeting some on important soon, but for now they're still on there own. Now to reviews._**

 ** _Jedi DragonRider: Yeah sorry I wasn't really thinking about that at the time, but as for the shelter, you try building a shelter with only sticks and leaves._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you for reviewing. Sorry this took so long._**

 ** _crazy banana: Thank you for reviewing. When I got you review i was like holy cow i haven't updated this story since June and people are still reading it. I guess I better go write another chapter._**

 ** _As always people, review, because believe it or not it does make a difference._**


End file.
